Tennis Courting
by Byakuren Myka
Summary: What happens on the court and what you bring to the court is all that matters. Losers are easily forgotten and winners are remembered forever. I'll become a Regular. Just watch Yukimura-sempai. *FORMERLY Dragon of the Court-REVISED & REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm re-writing Dragon of the Court...I didn't think I was getting anywhere before so this time, I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE BY TAKING MY TIME AND REVISING SOME THINGS I hope you guys like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis and MAY CONTAIN OCCness**

**Yuzuki Nikku is my OC :P**

* * *

"You're serious right?" The team captain said, waving my application in my face.

Slowly, I nodded in reply.

He chuckled. More like laughing AT me.

"You know you can't right?" I shrugged.

"Why do you want to play?"He asked in a confused tone.

Sighing, I made eye-contact with Seiichi.

_"Because I love to play tennis. It's my passion."_He squinted at me and put a hand to his ear.

"I can't hear you Yuzuki. Speak up." I clenched my jaw to keep me from swearing, then drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Because I love to play tennis. It's my passion. I've been playing ever since I was a little girl Seiichi."

I looked down at the crack in the pavement of the concrete sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki...But I can't have you play for Rikkai, especially on the **Boys' **tennis team. You're a girl for crying out loud! And it's not fair if I make you a Regular and not have a boy with the same potential as you play as a Regular."

I felt my eye twitch under his pitiful glare.

_Why are you glaring at me Yukimura? And no other guy has the **SAME **potential as me!_

"I-I understand...Seiichi." I replied. He nodded and walked away from me, leaving me alone.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

_You knew better Yuu...Don't you **dare** cry!_

My mind screamed at me as quickly wiped my eyes.

_What'd you expect? For him to just **HAND** over the jersey to you and call you a Regular just like that?_

_Why even prove my potential to others when they won't even give me the chance?_

I picked up my bag and dragged my feet to the gate until something caught my eye.

Picking up the all-familiar object, I smiled to myself.

_A chance to prove myself, won't mean they'll accept me..._

I gripped the tennis ball in my hand and took the tennis racquet from my bag.

_I don't need them to accept me..._

Throwing the ball into the air, I readied myself for a copy serve I mastered from a match I watched.

_But I sure can shut them up and put them in their rightful place!_

In onw swift movement, I smashed the ball across the court.

_Twist Serve Tornado...thank you Echizen Ryoma, I owe you one._

I heard the ball hit something.

Or someone.

Turning to face in which direction the groan came from, I tightened my grip on my racquet.

"W-Who's there?"

No answer.

"H-Hello?" I slowly made my way to the bushes where the ball landed.

I whacked the bush with my racquet and another groan was heard.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I held my racquet as if I held a sword and shut my eyes closed, silently praying.

_Please don't be a rapist...or pedophile...or thug! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS-!_

"WHAT'D YA WHACK **ME** ON THE HEAD FOR!?" I screamed and ran back to the tennis court.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" "YOU FOR GOT YOUR RACQUET~!"

My heart beat quickened, and I rushed to my bag.

_THERE'S MORE THAN ONE! Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!_

I zipped open a pocket on my bag and found the little rascal.

_HAH! There you are!_

**~*PUFF*~**

"Hwooo~" I slowly breathed out.

I placed my inhaler back into my bag. When I zipped my bag shut, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I didn't **DARE** move.

**"Here's your racquet."** Someone spoke making me scream. Grabbing the hand on my shoulder, I dragged the person over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled, scrambling to grab my racquet.

The boy rolled over and laughed.

"Wha-HAHA! What is the matter with you?!" He laughed. I hit him with my racquet and stood up.

"W-Who are you?! And w-where are the others?!" I demanded. He sighed and sat straight.

"Kirihara Akaya. Over there in the bushes is a friend of mine. " Briskly turning away from him, I grabbed my bag and strolled towards the exit.

"HEY! WAIT!" Kirihara caught up to me and followed me.

"KIRIHARA! WAIT UP!" A redhead boy about one year my senior ran up to us.

"Hey there! I'm Marui Bunta." Marui introduced himself, popping his gum. I kept walking as they followed closely behind me.

"Where'd you learn to serve like that?" He asked. I pursed my lips and took a deep breath.

"Go away. I don't know why you're following me." I picked up my pace and hurried through the empty alley that led to my neighborhood.

"You live on **THAT **side of town?" Kirihara asked. I growled at him.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T KNOW YOU SO GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S 9:00 AT NIGHT! DON'T YOU TWO HAVE CURFEW?!" I screamed, making the dogs in my neighborhood bark.

"Uh...nope." Kirihara piped. Marui grabbed Kirihara and led him back to where they came from.

"Gomen...uhh...what is your name?" I sighed and gave one last look at the two.

"My full name or just first?" They both laughed at me. My eye twitched and I held back the urge of punching them.

"Fine. My name is Yuzuki Nikku. But you can call me Yuu." I bowed to them and ran home, slamming the door behind me.

I was met at the door by complete silence and pitch black.

It just reminded me of how lonely I really was.

I threw my bag onto my bed and kicked off my shoes.

Getting ready for bed and changing into my pajamas, I received a text.

**From an Unknown number:**

**Hey Yuu~! Whatcha doing?**

I stared at my phone.

**To Unknown number**

**From Yuu:**

**HOW the heck did you get my phone number Akaya?!**

**From an Unknown number:**

**How'd you know it was me?! ;P I found your wallet on my way back 2 school.**

**I'll give it back 2morrow 'kay?**

**To an Unknown number**

**From Yuu:**

**Fine go 2 sleep it's 9 friggin' 30 xP**

I sent the text and set my phone on my dresser.

My IPhone received another text.

_Ignore it..._

I put my phone on silent and got into bed, falling sound asleep.

Dreaming how it would be like if I was a boy. It would be **SO **much easier for me...And I'd finally be able to fit in.

**_I'll become a Regular. Just watch Yukimura-sempai._**

* * *

**_A/N:  
_Whatcha think about it?**

**Was is good? Or should I just delete the story and forget about writing PoT fanfics?**

**Criticism and Advice is okay with me, I KNOW I need help so I need A LOT~**

**-Byakuren Myka~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello peoples~! I really appreciated the reviews from IzzatiNoKitsune, snowpoppy, guest and Claude Kim. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis and MAY CONTAIN OCCness**

**Yuzuki Nikku is my OC :P ( Yuzuki Nikku Kurobe )**

* * *

***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP***

The blaring sound from the alarm woke me up from a lucid dream I was having. It was so weird I met a red-head kid named Marui, and another boy with black seaweed-like hair named Akaya.

"Hehe...wait." I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the text box. I read a recent one and stared at the screen.

"So...it wasn't...a dream." I got up out of bed and ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower. The steam from the hot water relieved me from the tension in my back and relaxed my muscles a bit. I got out and dried myself off, then I threw on my school uniform and dashed out of my "house" with my phone and backpack in hand.

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I sat on a bench in the school courtyard, admiring the spring sakura trees. The petals look so cool when they float with the wind. I spotted a girl with long pale blue hair running towards me

"Hey Yuu!" She ran up to me and stopped, panting for breath with her hands on her knees.

"Give my wallet back." She said in pants and pulled out her inhaler.

"You have asthma?" She glared at me, but I shrugged it off and handed her wallet back. She snatched it from my hand, looking through it.

"You didn't take any of my- YOU DID TAKE MY MONEY!" Yuu snarled and smacked my arm.

"Owww. I didn't take any mon-Okay I took a little-"

"I'm missing 50,000 Yen." She deadpanned. I shoved my hands into my pocket and twirled in a circle.

"Okay! I did take your money, but I was hungry! I didn't have any dinner OR breakfast." I said quickly, rubbing my stomach. She sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

"Well. At least you didn't use my credit and debit cards." I twirled in another circle and smiled cutely at her.

"I may have-"

"YOU WHAT!?" I laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that. I'll pay you back soon." Yuu shook her head.

"No. It's okay. See you later Akaya." She smiled and walked towards the school entrance.

_Wow...why do I feel so...weird around her? Eh whatever...she has beautiful blue eyes._

"Hey Akaya!" Marui came jogging up to me, grinning.

_Awkward..._

"What's up Marui-senpai?" I asked.

"Was that Yuu just now?" He asked. I nodded slowly and gave him a weird look.

"Whhhhy?" I drawled out, he never asks me for a girl.

"I-Uh...NO REASON!" He squeaked out, then ran to the school entrance.

* * *

**After School**

**Yukimura's POV**

"Guys! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Akaya shouted, jumping in the air.

"What is it Akaya?" Sanada inquired, annoyed to say the least.

"I GOT A LETTER TO THE U-17 CAMP!" He screamed, bouncing up and down. We all laughed, causing Akaya to stop.

"W-We all got an invitation to U-17." Marui laughed, rolling on the ground.

I watched as the team held back Akaya from beating up Marui. Something caught my eye.

I noticed Nikku-chan walking by the court with a tennis racquet in hand.

"Hey! Nikku-kouhai!" She whipped her head towards me and waved her racquet in the air. I smiled and waved her to come over.

"What do you want Seiichi?" She asked.

"I...Uh-."

"YUU-CHAN~" Marui and Akaya glomped Nikku.

"G-GUYS GET OFF ME!" She yelled. They snickered and finally got up. I pulled her to her feet and she dusted herself off.

"What are you doing with that racquet?" I asked her. She shrugged and whacked me on the arm with it.

"That. That's for not letting me play. But hey!I understand now. You're a sexist son-of-a-bonsai and I never want to talk to you. You're the WORST study partner EVER!" She whacked me every sentence and ran away crying. I turned to the team.

"What was that about Yukimura?" Renji asked. I sighed and sat down on a bench.

"You're study part-" Niou started. I waved it off.

"Yes she's my study buddy-"

"With MY study partner!?" He shrieked. I gave him a 'be-quiet-not-the-right-time' look.

"Seiichi-senpai, you just made that lovely girl cry. Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Marui cried out and ran after Nikku. Sanada stared at me. I stared back until his glare intensified and made me flinch.

"You do know right?" Renji and Sanada asked at the same time. I furrowed my brows and shook my head.

"Know what?" They all sighed, Sanada giving me a death glare.

"That girl you made cry. Yuzuki Nikku. Her full name is Yuzuki Nikku Kurobe." Renji broke it down for me, but I shook my head again.

"And? I know that."

_What's gotten into them?_

**"SHE'S RELATED TO THE DIRECTOR OF THE U-17 CAMP!" **

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Please review and tell me if it's getting confusing...if it is I might fix some things and re-write this chapter.  
**

**Pweez review~!**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi-yo peoples~! ever tried learning the Cups Song from Pitch Perfect? well, I have... you guys never told me in the first two chapters i was putting OCC instead of OOC...or is it OCC instead of OOC? i'm confusing myself...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis and CONTAINS OOCness**

**Yuzuki Nikku is my OC ( Yuzuki Nikku Kurobe )**

* * *

**Marui's POV**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, and chased after Yuzuki. She was right there, now she wasn't here. It hurt me, to see her cry. _Why does she not like Yukimura? Did something happen between the two of them? I wonder..._

"Yuu! Yuu!" I yelled out her name, but she was no where in sight.

"MARUI! COME ON, PRACTICE IS STARTING!" I heard someone call out. I looked around the courtyard and ran back to the tennis court.

"Did you find her?" Akaya came up to me. I shook my head, grabbing my racquet from the bench.

"No...but I'll call her later. I still have her number from when you texted me last night." I told Akaya, who quirked a brow at me.

"What? I'm not stalking her. Jeez, I just want to make sure she's okay." Akaya grinned and nudged my arm.

"Hey, I think you have a thing for Yuu, don't cha?! Huh Marui?!" He shouted, smiling like an idiot. I swat his arm with my racquet and swiftly turned away from him, walking to my court.

"MARUI AND YUU! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! FIRST COMES-OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR MARUI!" Akaya shouted at me. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at him and returned to my game.

_Good thing I hit him in the leg and not throat! He wouldn't be able to talk...WHICH isn't a bad idea._

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

"Okay, that's enough for today. See you guys at the camp on Sunday."

"Wait! Team meeting real quick!" The team groaned and gathered round the bench in a circle.

"You don't think Yuu would do that, do you?" Akaya and Marui asked nervously. Sanada smacked them both on the neck and spoke.

"She wouldn't. She has better things to do, besides sabotaging the tennis team." My eyes focused onto Renji, who was writing something down.

"What are you writing Renji?" I asked, walking towards him. He looked up and frowned, moving his body from me.

"I'm writing an apology note to Yuu, so she won't convince her elder brother into rejecting us at the camp." I rolled my eyes, grabbing the piece of paper from his clipboard.

"She is not going to make her brother reject us! I know her, two years she's been my study partner and I know she isn't like that!" I ripped the note to shreds and threw its remains into the air. White pieces of paper fluttered in the breeze, most landing on me.I growled silently and waved my hands in the air, trying to get the paper off me.

"FINE! But if we get to the camp and they don't accept us, you're dead." Sanada threatened with a finger moving across his throat. I gulped, obviously scared and nodded in reply.

"Well...I'm off!" Marui hopped up and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going? We're having a meeting." I stated. He shrugged and flashed a smile.

"I'm gonna visit Yuu-chan, to see if she's alright-"

"Please convince her to not ruin our chance of playing at U-17 Camp! Please Marui!" Renji begged, alongside Niou. Sanada smacked Niou upside his head, in which Niou stuck his tongue out in return. Marui's smug grin made me sick. And...I have no idea why.

"Maybe I should go...to apologize. In case Marui doesn't convince her." Marui's smile faltered a bit and I grabbed my things before Renji and Sanada could protest.

* * *

**Yuzuki's POV**

I sat alone in the kitchen, trying to cheer myself up with a WHOLE bucket of lava cake ice cream, letting my emotions get the best of me.

_"Stupid Seiichi! I just wanna-UGHH!" _I sobbed out, writing in my journal.

_I hate him so much! Why is he-Why do I feel so agra against him? I never felt that way when we studied together...maybe he really did crush my self-esteem..._

"AHNI!*" I refused in Korean, throwing my pencil at my kitchen sink. Learning Korean at school is much fun, especially when others that ONLY speak Japanese don't understand you. I could talk crap about them and smile and they would NEVER know.

I walked over to the sink and washed my face and grabbed a clean towel from a cupboard to wipe my face. Throwing the used towel into the laundry bin, I heard the doorbell ring.

_**~*Ding-Dong*~**_

I groaned and dragged my feet to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked, whilst opening the door. I looked up and my jaw dropped slightly.

"S-Seiichi?" I stuttered out. I must've looked like a fish out of water just now.

Seiichi smiled nervously and waved.

"H-Hey Nikku..." He mumbled. I nodded back at him and noticed he wasn't alone.

"MARUI-KUN!"I squealed. I was happy to see him, knowing Seiichi, Marui cares a lot about me. Even if we only met yesterday, he's been hanging around me 24/7, and I guess it helps HIM that we share the same classes, besides my AP classes and Korean class.

Marui grinned and glomped me.

"NYAA~!" I shouted, tickling his sides hoping he'd get off me.

"Come on in guys." I led them through my "house" and into the kitchen.

"Wow Yuu-chan! Your house is so beautiful! Where's your family?" Marui asked. I stopped and took in a deep breath.

"My parents are dead...and my nii-san doesn't live with me." Marui frowned and hugged me, trying to give me comfort.

"It's okay Marui-kun. I'm fine, really. I get to visit him this Monday though! He's sending Saito-kun to get me." They followed me into the kitchen and told them to sit down.

"You guys want anything to eat or drink? Rui, you can eat the ice cream on the table."

"Oh thanks Yuu-chan~" Immediately, he grabbed the spoon and began eating. I stared at Seiichi and made him the "usual".

"Y-You don't have to Nikku." Seiichi gently grabbed my hand away from the pan, which I was using to make him his favorite. Grilled fish.

_Boy, he's still light on his feet._

"I-It's okay Seiichi."I looked up to meet his dark blue eyes. He stared back and slowly leaned in.

_Oh Kami..._

"S-Seiichi..." I mumbled out. Quickly, I turned away back to the stove.

"You can let go of my hand..." He released my hand from his and I turned off the stove and removed the pan, tossing it into the sink. It clanged against the steel sink and hurt my ears a bit, but I ignored it. I filled up a pot full of water and set it on the stove. Then I pulled out a box of herbal tea, overhearing bits of Marui and Seiichi's conversation.

"You have to do it Yukimura."

"I know, but how do I say sorry to her?"

"I dunno!" I giggled quietly at Marui's childishness. He's so cute...

_Oh Kami...did I just giggle and call Marui cute? and then when Marui came I- No! Marui's making me girly and squealy and giggly...and giddy! UGHH!_

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

"Okay! I'll apologize to her right now...when she comes from the kitchen. Okay?" Marui 'hmphed' and nodded, and went back to devouring the bucket of chocolate ice cream...I think it's chocolate. Probably one of those flavors I never knew existed.

I rolled my eyes and stared at an open book on the table. Reaching over the table, I grabbed it.

It was a journal.

And not just ANY journal...Nikku's journal!

I read through the recent passage, which was today.

Reading the entry, my face went from a smile to a scowl. I continued reading and resisted the urge of throwing this book at Nikku. Which I would NEVER do...Okay maybe I would, but only for payback since I now have racquet marks and bruises on my arms.

"S-She hates me..." I whispered to myself. Water filled my eyes and I ran to the bathroom, before Marui could see me.

"O-kay?" I heard Marui mumble to himself.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO~! HOW WAS IT? was it good or bad?**

**PWEEZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is SO late...school's been a real b*tch SOOOOO I'M SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS BALLS! ;A;**

**WARNING: slight language and maybe...a teensy-weensy-itsy-bitsy little bit of kissing (idk not sure if i should bring that up yet?)**

**CONTAINS: OOCness~! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**Yuzuki Nikku Kurobe is my OC**

* * *

**Marui's POV**

"Hey Yukimur- Where'd he go Marui?"

"Ah, the bathroom. I think I hear some sniffles in there." I sighed and laid back into the chair as Yuu left me. Alone in the dining hall.

"When should I confess to her...Will she reject me? Hmph, I hate this feeling already~" I pouted.

Honestly, I had a _little _crush on Yuu...Okay maybe I _really_ did like her more than a friend, but can you blame me?! The way her innocent baby blue eyes shine in the light. Or her silky long azure hair shimmering in the sunlight, just like her eyes. Or her perfect petite and curvy body. Or her pink plump lips...Or-Or...

"Kami, I'm such a love-sick puppy!" I yelled to no one in the room. Hopefully, no one heard. Especially Yuu.

_Hmm...Why is Seiichi the only one that calls her Nikku?  
_

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

_Oh Kami, why me? Yuu HATES me! Why? I just told I couldn't let her play...But there are reasons! It's illegal and-and well..._

"Seiichi? Are you okay?" Yuu's voice neared the bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She chuckled.

"'Kay...A-Are you crying? I can hear you sniffling..." I wiped my face and threw open the door.

"No, I'm not crying..._Anymore.__" _I felt a hand on my cheek and a body pressed against mine.

"Why are you such a crybaby? Are you jealous of me and Marui?" She teased, pinching my cheeks.

Blushing, I gently pushed her away.

"N-No! W-Why*sniffle* would I be jealous?" I brushed past her and into the big hallway.

"Yukimura..." I stopped, and slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked her, a smirk forming onto her cute-

_What am I saying!?_

"Why were you crying?" She asked in a icy tone, which made me flinch.

"I-I...I" Then I had an idea...kinda.

"I-I'm sorry, Nikku" I blurted out.

"Oh, then why didn't you just say that? You overreact too much..." She mumbled and walked past me into the dining hall, but stopped halfway.

"Apology accepted..." We both walked into the hall and found Marui eating another carton of ice cream, with several others surrounding him.

"Marui. Time to go." I said. Marui smiled and hugged Yuu. For a long time. Then Marui pulled away and leaned in towards Yuu. She did the same until-

"Ahem." I interrupted their little "kiss", making them blush and laugh nervously.

"Bye Marui-kun. Good bye Seiichi."

"Goodnight Yuu-chan!" Marui waved and skipped out the front door.

"Good night...Nikku." She smiled and closed the door slowly in my face.

* * *

**Yuzuki's (Yuu) POV**

_My Gosh...I almost kissed Marui. I. Almost. KISSED. Marui!_

I squealed and ran to my bedroom, flopping onto my comfy bed. Sighing, I drifted off into a wonderful sleep about Marui.

_Wait._

_WHAT!?_

Sitting up on my bed, I thought about what happened...

"W-Why was he crying? I could tell he was lying, but instead he just apologized. He's not a very good liar, his eye twitched a little when he does." I pursed my lips and ran a hand through my hair. My phone buzzed, playing Prussia's version of 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.

"H-Hello?" I answered the phone. Guess who it is?

"Hi Yuu! It's me Marui!" Speak of the Devil...-ishly handsome sun of a-

"Hey Marui, did you need something-"

"I just wanted to tell you good night, and sweet dreams." I giggled, heat rising i n my cheeks.

_Good thing he can't see me._

"T-Thanks Marui, didn't you already tell me that when you left?" He laughed, letting out a sigh.

"Oh...Well I'm telling you again honey." I giggled and my blush got darker.

"Same to you Marui. Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Marui chuckled and hung up.

"Ahh...cute." I turned off my phone and tucked my self to bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**~*TIME-SKIP*~**

**Sunday Morning**

"AKAYA HURRY UP!"

"YEAH BRO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I zipped up my bag and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!" She waved and continued cleaning the spotless house.

"I'M COMING! CALM YOUR TITS BRO-AUGHH!" Sanada pounded my head.

"We're late, so shut up and sit your ass down!" I zipped up and shuffled to my seat on the bus.

"Sheesh, what got him so worked up?" I grumbled to myself.

The ride was sooo long! And it didn't help that it was hot too. I hung my head out the window to get some fresh air, but Jackal pulled me back inside.

"Do you want your head to fly off?" He asked in a menacing tone, but I stuck my tongue out at him. Which got me a slap across the face and a bleeding nose.

"Hey Marui-senpai! Do you think we'll get to see Yuu-chan at the camp?!" I asked, poking my head up from my seat. Marui blushed and hid his face in his manga book.

"Ughh...Come on Senpai! We ALL know you like her..." I paused and looked at his VERY-RED face.

"A LOT~!" I sang, but my mouth was stuffed with a very hard book.

"MRRFLFFL!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHA!" So much for teammates, eh?

"I don't blame you for taking a liking to her Marui-senpai. Yuu is very cute, and beautiful and very...sexy~" I taunted.

"Akaya..." He asked. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes Senpai~?" Marui must've snapped or something...

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW MY FIST AT YOUR JAW INSTEAD OF MY NARUTO MANGA!"

* * *

**Yuzuki's (Yuu's) POV**

"Ohayo Saito-san!" I greeted, kissing the tall coach on the cheek. Itaru Saito is a dear friend of mine, and my brother's friend. They were working together at the U-17 Camp this year. Annnd...I get to go this year! I'm so excited...also, I hadn't even realized school ended...was I THAT depressed from being rejected by Yukimur-

_No, it couldn't be that!_

"Good morning Yuzuki. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my bag, heading towards Saito-san's car.

"You're brother is very...happy to see you after all these years." Saito jumped into the car, with me in the passenger's seat.

"Oh...that's nice! But..." He tilted his head to the side and faced me.

"Something wrong Yuzuki?" I shook my head, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's Irie-san, isn't it? Yes, he'll be there of course." I gasped.

"H-How'd you know?" Itaru smirked and turned on the car, shifting the gear.

"I didn't. Remember Yuzuki, I'm a mental coach." **(A/N:No pun intended, he does look crazy though~!)**

I rolled my eyes and watched the city fade as we entered a forest.

"Hmph...We'll see about that Itaru-san~"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA~! i did it~ yes i know...you probably thought i was gonna put Yuki x Yuu in there? should i put some Yaoi in here? (although i'm not a BIG fan of it particularly...)**

**pweeze review and tell me your thoughts and opinions :)**

**-Byakuren Myka**


End file.
